


I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

by Natileroxs



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hinata Hajime Has a Talent, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Traitor Hajime Hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natileroxs/pseuds/Natileroxs
Summary: “Hajime…” Nagito mutters. Everyone’s heads turn to him. He speaks louder. “Hajime’s the traitor…”(One-shot, people free to pick it up for full story if they want)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham (Background)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 295
Collections: Purrsonal Picks, Quality Fics





	I Just Want You To Know Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing that popped into my head. Different killers, different victims. I'd love to see someone pick this up and write a full-fledged story, so if you are going to do that, send me the link :)

“Ultimate… Despair?” Nagito whispers aloud, Gundham and Sonia starring as the Junko AI laughs, cackles really, loudly. Hajime looks at his feet. 

“Shut up…” Hajime whispers. “They’re not like that anymore…”

Junko shoots him a look of disbelief before she switches to another personality. All her different personalities piss Nagito off. Every single one of them reeks of despair. How… how could anything she’s saying be the truth? Them... ultimate despair?

“Come on, Hajime! You know this by now!” She snorts and Mahiru clutches her podium. 

“How can you say that,” she spits, seething. “Hajime’s right. We’re… we’re not…!” 

“Oh… but you are.” A shadow darkens Junko’s face as she says it. And then she brightens. “All expect Hajime!” 

Hajime slams his hands down on his podium, cutting through the silence. “Shut up! They’re okay now! We’re all okay!” 

Nagito’s eyes widen as Junko cackles again. He thinks back to what Monokuma said at the end of Peko’s trial. 

_“Upupupu, guess what you lot! Listen up, I’ve got some important information to give you!”_

_“What the fuck is it now?!” Fuyuhiko hisses. He’s pissed. Makes sense, Peko was just killed and now they’ve found out that it was by accident. And by Chiaki._

_“Your little gamer girl wasn’t the only traitor!” He yells. Hajime stumbles back but Nagito catches the brunet._

_“Well, obviously it’s the rabbit!” Akane crosses her arms as she says it._

_“Y-yes it-it is th-the ra-rabbit…” Mikan stutters._

_Monokuma laughs again and Monomi whimpers and mumbles in defeat._

_“Oops, I lied when I said only one of you didn’t belong… sorry,” he says and then shrugs, if bears even can shrug. Nagito watches in horror as Monokuma salutes them. “Bye-bye, for now, I’ll see you next time!”_

_He disappears, dragging a whining, crying Monomi with him._

_Sonia wipes her eyes while Fuyuhiko keeps his gaze focused on the ground._

_“I can’t believe Chiaki was the traitor…” Mahiru mumbles. “And now we’ve got to find another one…? I… I don’t want to doubt anyone…”_

_“Our friendship with Chiaki, did it mean nothing?” Sonia asks, a hurt look on her face. Hajime stands up straighter._

_“Hey! Of course, it meant something!” He frowns. “Chiaki didn’t kill Peko on purpose. She wasn’t acting on World Ender’s behalf when she did that!”_

_Nagito clenches his fists. “She must have betrayed World Ender.”_

_“All she wanted was for us to be friends,” Hajime tells them. “She wanted us to stick together…”_

“The traitors… working on the Future Foundation’s behalf… they were here to monitor us, right? So you put three observers in, instead of two, in case something went wrong, which it did…” Nagito says, looking at his hand. It still has a scar from where Hajime stopped him from creating his elaborate scheme to set him free from the island. 

“That’s right!” Junko addresses him and Nagito feels disgusting with her just looking at him. He may be trash, but she is oh so much worse. 

“Then, the traitor would have to someone who was not an ultimate despair…” Gundham concludes, shifting. He must be thinking back to when they found Kazuichi’s body. Up until then, half of them had been convinced that Kazuichi was the traitor. Nagito hadn’t been apart of that group, and neither had Hajime or Gundham. 

_“Hiyoko Saionji! You’re the only one!” Hajime yells and she cries out in alarm. Gundham sends her a dark look, a promise of pain and suffering. When the vote is over and Monokuma informs them that they were right, Gundham stalks up to Hiyoko and stands over her, his form large and intimidating compared to hers._

_“You! You are the one that caused the dark prince to have ceased his mortal coil. What is your reason for such foul, demonic actions.” Because they were certainly foul and demonic. The way Kazuichi was found, tied up and stabbed multiple times in the chest and back, with a knife through one hand in order to keep him on his side, pinned to the floor._

_“I… I…” She fumbles for an explanation, whimpering and blubbering and sobbing. Akane stalks forward, grabbing her._

_“What the hell were you thinking?! Why?!”_

_“I…!” She wipes her eyes. “I couldn’t let him be free… he was gonna kill us all, I thought. I wanted to keep-keep Mahiru safe… I… I was gonna try and make it so that Mahiru was the one who actually committed the crime… so she’d get away if he wasn’t actually the second traitor…” Mahiru stares at her, wide-eyed._

_“Are you serious?!” Akane shakes Hiyoko again, almost spitting in her face._

_“What the fuck?!” Fuyuhiko curses. Nagito watches as Sonia curls in on herself, Ibuki grabbing her hand and squeezing it tight. Nagito’s own hand finds it’s way to Hajime’s. Hajime sends him a sad smile in an attempt to reassure him._

_After the execution, Gundham storms off, Sonia running after him. Mahiru runs up to Hajime and almost bowls him over, hugging him tightly. He hugs her back just as tight and then gestures for Nagito to come over. They walk back to the hotel together, dropping Mahiru off at her room before walking back over to the boy’s side._

_“Who do you think the traitor is, Hajime?”_

_Hajime shrugs. “Honestly, I have no clue. I don’t want to think about anyone betraying us right now…”_

_Nagito nods. “You know… I might actually be pretty lucky to be able to be friends with you,” he smiles at Hajime. “Don’t you think?”_

_Hajime pats Nagito on the head as he heads towards his own cottage. “Definitely.”_

“Hajime…” Nagito mutters. Everyone’s heads turn to him. He speaks louder. “Hajime’s the traitor…” 

Hajime looks at him sadly. “Yes…” He sighs. “I am the traitor. But… I’m not Future Foundation. I was sent in from a different group of people. The Ultimate Survivors. They’re not Future Foundation.”

“What have your intentions been, mortal fool?!” Gundham shouts at him. Junko rolls her eyes. 

“Isn’t that obvious? His programing dictates that he will make sure that everyone is safe and happy. His talent as the Ultimate Empath is exactly what The Ultimate Survivors wanted. They wanted to make sure a killing game wouldn’t happen.”

“The Ultimate Survivors are a group that were almost subjected to a killing game but managed to live through over thirty motives before the mastermind gave up and revealed herself, hoping to get herself killed. But they didn’t let her die, simply making her their prisoner…” Hajime explains. “They studied her Ultimate Despair and then decided to help with the Hope Restoration Program.”

“But only if they got to send in a spy of their own,” Junko points one of her long, ruby red fingernails at Hajime. “Developed by a completely different AI system, Hajime was created by the brilliant minds of Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor, and K1-B0, the Ultimate Hope-” She gags after she says the word “-Robot.” 

“But… but didn’t you say that he was put in here for the Future Foundation?” Sonia asks. 

“Well… he sorta was. He may be a creation and observer of The Ultimate Survivors, but he still sorta worked for Future Foundation. Or… the traitors of the Future Foundation.” 

As the trial goes on, Hajime looks more and more upset. When Junko says that none of their friends will come back, Nagito can’t help but think back to them. 

_“Fuyuhiko! Ibuki!” Mahiru cries when she sees both of them lying next to each other. Ibuki has a decorative sword stabbed into her neck while Fuyuhiko has a piece of string around his neck, which had been used to strangle him._

_Fuyuhiko had had the laughing disease, which made everything automatically funny to him. Hajime had had the helpless disease, where he could barely do anything for himself, having to be fed by someone else and even driven around in a wheelchair. And Mahiru had the apathy disease, where she didn’t care about anything, even herself. She accidentally got her arm set on fire and she didn’t even try and put it out. Ibuki had to throw water on it._

_But now, she’s fine. She’s crying, yes, but the disease is gone._

_The trial goes past in a blur, and it turns out Teruteru killed them both. He had the anger disease, where every little thing drives you mad. But… What's even worse is that he doesn’t even remember doing it. Teruteru is crying as he is dragged off to his execution and several of them reach out to him._

_But they don’t reach._

“I don’t want to become an Ultimate Despair again,” Mahiru says. She scowls. “I’m not going to shut it down.” 

As she slams her hands on her podium, Hajime cringes and sends a look at Nagito. 

_“Why did you kill Akane?!” Nekomaru shouts. Mikan shakes under his rage._

_“I-I… S-she was g-gonna k-kill H-Hajime. I-I I’m sorry!” She cries. Hajime freezes._

_“What?” Nagito steps forward. “What do you mean?”_

_“She-she was going to drug his drink and then hang him while he was unconscious…” She then covers her head. “I-I’m sorry! I saw her steal some sedatives from the pharmacy. So I-I knew I had to stop h-her. S-she was going to…” Mikan whimpers. “I had to s-stop her. I confronted her a-and she s-said th-that s-he needed t-to ge-get off th-this island!” She throws her arms up in surrender. “I d-don’t know w-why… S-she sa-said s-something a-about f-finding t-the u-ultim-mate d-despairs…”_

_“So you killed her by using the poison in the pharmacy and you carried her to the beach before stabbing her and framing it as a suicide.”_

_She wipes her eyes. “I-I’m sorry!” She cries._

_“It’s okay,” Hajime whispers, walking over to her. She trembles as she gently wraps his arms around. “It’s all okay…”_

_When Mikan is gone, Nagito hugs Hajime tight and spends the night in his cottage._

“I… I can…!” Hajime struggles for words and Junko laughs again. 

“You can what? You’re just a program. If they leave, you’ll stop existing!” 

Nagito goes cold as he remembers the fifth trial.

_“Upupupu, so the team coach and the fat imposter had a fight to the death. Good on them!” Monokuma cheered._

_“Why?” Sonia asks with a whimper._

_“They figured something out…” Hajime murmurs. “Something about the trials. Monokuma?”_

_“Oh! Yeah! Six trials!”_

_“Speed run,” Hajime mutters. “They were trying to sacrifice themselves for us.”_

_“Before I forget!” Monokuma interrupts as they begin to talk. “That second traitor I mentioned. They’re still among you lot. The sneaky fucker.”_

Nagito grasps at strands of his hair as he looks at Hajime. 

“You’ll disappear?” 

Hajime bites his lip, tears flooding his eyes. “I’m sorry, Nagito… Please… You need to graduate…” He pleads. “Please… everyone...” 

Mahiru sniffles. “O-Okay, Ha-Hajime… We’ll do it…” 

Sonia nods as well, withdrawing a handkerchief and swiping it across her eyes. “I will do this for you, Hajime…” 

“I will honour your request, noble one,” Gundham tells him, nodding in respect. 

Nagito shakes his head. “N-No! No! I w-won’t!” Hajime steps away from his podium and walks over to Nagito, taking his hand. Nagito tries without success to escape his grasp as Hajime places Nagito’s hand on the button. 

“Hope can only bloom from here, Nagito…” Hajime tells him and Nagito shakes his head. 

“Hope doesn’t matter!” He yells. “Not anymore! Not without you!”

Hajime lets out a choked laugh and then softly kisses Nagito on the cheek before pushing down Nagito’s hand so the button clicks. 

“N-no… please… no…” Nagito trails off as he reaches for Hajime. Hajime simply smiles. Things are falling apart around them and then, suddenly, Chiaki is beside Hajime, waving. 

“Bye guys!”

“See you soon!” Hajime smiles at Nagito and Nagito tries to run towards him, shouting. 

“Hajime! Don’t leave me! Please!”

* * *

Nagito is shocked when he wakes up in a pod. It’s dark, but when the pod opens, he cringes at the light. Peering over him is a man with green hair and green eyes. 

“Nagito Komaeda. Welcome back,” he says. “There’s someone waiting for you.” 

As the green-haired man helps him out of his pod and to stand, throwing Nagito’s arm over his shoulder, he introduces himself. 

“Right, I’m Rantaro Amami, former Ultimate Adventurer. And currently, co-ordinator of The Ultimate Survivors.”

The Ultimate Survivors? The organization that created Hajime. They survived a killing game without a single person dying. 

“We’ve been helping rebuild society our own way. The Future Foundation is full of shit, that’s what I believe,” Rantaro says and Nagito listens idly. 

“Hajime…” Nagito whispers, his voice raspy and his throat sore. Rantaro gives him a knowing smile. 

“C’mon, I’ve got something to show you.” Rantaro helps Nagito hobble into a dining area, sitting him down at one of the tables. 

“What… is… it…?” He slowly breathes out each syllable. Rantaro sighs and holds up his index finger. 

“Wait one minute. “ He ducks out of the room and then returns, smiling. 

Nagito’s eyes widen when he sees who’s trailing behind him. Brown hair, strange hazel/green eyes, bright smile. It’s…

“Hajime?” He whispers and Hajime’s smile gets even bigger and brighter. Hajime walks over to him, crouching beside him. 

“Hey, Nagito. Hey…” He presses their foreheads together. It’s okay. It’ll be okay… Won’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Ultimate Survivors stuff I will likely write about in the future.


End file.
